galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Duchess Org Tsuetsue
Duchess Org Tsuetsue appeared in 2002 TV series called Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger. Duchess Org TsueTsue (デュークオルグ ツエツエ Dūku Orugu Tsuetsue) is an arrogant Org priestess who has powerful magical abilities. She developed an instant hatred of GaoWhite for calling her "Obasan (Grandma)". She and Yabaiba are often the comic relief. She is in charge of reviving and enlarging the Baron Orgs by using special soybeans called Org Seeds (オルグシード Orugu Shīdo) fired from her staff and chanting, "Org Seeds, please allow the fallen to regain their enormous wicked power! Ogres Come in! Blessings go out!" (オルグシードよ、消えゆかんとする邪悪に再び巨大なる力を！鬼は内！福は外！ Orugu Shīdo yo, kiyukan to suru jaaku ni futatabi kyodai naru chikara o! Oni wa uchi! Fuku wa soto!). When Highness Duke Org Ura was seemingly dead, she temporarily used his crown to become the Highness Duke Org Onihime (ハイネスデュークオルグ オニヒメ Hainesu Dūku Orugu Onihime). While affected by residual energy from the Thousand-Year Evil, TsueTsue became Armored TsueTsue (装甲ツエツエ Sōkō Tsuetsue). Her obsession for praise from the Highness Dukes led to her being tricked by Duke Org Dorodoro into cutting off her horn in order to capture Tetomu without being affected by the sacred spring, even saying that it would grow back. Though she was near-death, TsueTsue couldn't see that she was only a pawn as she then was used by Highness Duke Org Rasetsu as a shield from the Hyakujuuken. But she was soon revived when Duke Org Yabaiba energized TsueTsue's severed horn with the Hyakujuuken's power, and used it as a fishing lure to bring her back from hell. As she was reeled out of hell, she carried the three Highness Dukes with her, rewarded her loyalty with the title of Org Shaman TsueTsue (オルグの巫女 ツエツエ Orugu no Miko Tsuetsue) and a new staff, though she didn't change forms. Afterwards, she was even more insane and driven even more for one purpose, serving the Highness Dukes to the point of creating the Org Heart that fused the Highness Dukes into Ultimate Org Senki. She and Yabaiba were then seemingly killed when their base collapsed on top of them following Senki's death. After surviving the cave-in of their base, TsueTsue teamed up with the Universal Stealth Group Jakanja in Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger to get her revenge on the Gaorangers. Though she was killed by the two teams' Victory Gadget/Hyakujuuken combo. TsueTsue was resurrected a second time in GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai by a combination of a Gordom Engine and Chronos's magic (strangely, though she was destroyed on the battlefield, Chronos revived her in the Matrix) and assisted Chronos, Arch Priest Gajah, and Sorcery Priest Meemy. She was shocked to see AkaRed transform into her old enemy, GaoRed. She was used in the end as an ingredient to create a new Precious, the Staff of the Three Philosophers (３賢者の杖 Sankenja no Tsue), that powered Chronos up. After Chronos was destroyed by Burning Legend DaiVoyager, so too was the staff, and TsueTsue along with it. See Also * Toxica Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Ogres Category:Characters Portrayed by Rei Saito Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2001 Category:Super Sentai Universe